Family Secret Pt 2
by Nature9000
Summary: Sequel to Pt. 1. Freddie and Sam have their first date, Freddie is nervous and wants the date to go well, but will it? Can he be confident and will the date end successfully? Read and you shall know.


Family Secret Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, okay that's boring now, so read the story!

A/N: I've gotten a few sequel requests, so here it is! This is the sequel to Family Secret.

-THE AFTERMATH-

A week later, Friday had come; Freddie's first date with Sam was nearing. Freddie was very nervous, but he still managed to retain his calm. Carly walked into his bedroom and smiled at him, he looked at her as she sat down on the bed next to him. "You have a few hours until you have to pick her up, are you ready?" Carly asked with a smirk. "Do you think you can handle Sam?"

"Carly, you and I both know just how long I've waited for this moment," Freddie said with a smile. Carly nodded and leaned back on the bed, her hands on the bed behind her. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled, she closed her eyes and Freddie looked over at her.

"I've been waiting for this all my life also. Not you and Sam getting together I mean…I mean I wanted that too, but..."

"You're nervous as well, aren't you?" Freddie smiled softly and Carly looked over at him, she sighed and nodded her head. That much was evident, she was nervous about spending time with her real mom. "You have wanted to meet your real mom all your life, and now you have. Funny thing, your mom was my mom and we've lived next to each other for so long."

"I'm so happy, and in the week that I've lived here, I've really gotten to know Mom very well." Carly sat up and looked toward the door, she could smell brownies in the oven, she and Della had been cooking brownies earlier during the day. Freddie stood up slowly and crossed his arms, he was happy for Carly, she finally got to meet her mother and they were getting along great. He and Carly even acted like siblings, sometimes picking on each other and having those sibling moments.

"You know how happy I am for you, right?" Carly nodded and looked at Freddie; he had a serious expression on his face, one that she saw a few times during the week. His face softened and he looked over at Carly, he opened his mouth slightly and smiled at her. "Man, we're going to have fun these next few years, I would never have imagined you to be my sister! I have to say though, it's good I wasn't really 'in love' with you…"

"Oh yeah, that would have been awkward if you were!" Freddie sniffed the air and raised his eyebrow; he wondered why Carly and Della were making brownies at ten in the morning. He shrugged and figured it was just something that they were doing to make up for lost time.

"I hope you and Mom have fun today, it's funny, since you moved in, Mom hasn't been as protective." Della had simmered in the protectiveness area, but she definitely wasn't falling into the neglectful area of her life. She still swore never to drink alcohol again.

"Mom still hasn't told me exactly what happened. I mean, I guess I don't need to know, but I would like to. I want to tell her that it's okay, she doesn't have to fear that memory anymore and that I'm here."

"I understand what you mean. When she's ready to talk about that, I guess she will, I know she must have told Sam."

"Yeah, Sam told me that the reason she didn't come to Spencer's apartment was because she was sad about something and Mom brought her in. Apparently Mom said your real age and everything got started from there." Freddie now felt self conscious, he was a year older than all the others in his grade. What he didn't know was that he was always being given coursework from the grade above him, so it would have been easy to put him in the next grade level.

"I really, _really_ want this date to go well, Carly. You don't know how badly I want this to work." Carly grinned slightly and patted Freddie's back; she knew exactly how nervous he was. He always thought Sam was unattainable; a girl that he could never reach because his fear was that she wouldn't like him. Finding out that she liked him to begin with, that was a major shock.

"Just be yourself, Freddie. You know that Sam likes you, so don't act like someone you're not. Be romantic of course!"

"One problem with that, Carly…" Carly raised her eyebrow and Freddie looked at her, he gave a sigh and crossed his arms. "I don't know how to _be_ romantic. I tried to be romantic with that one girl who I dated a while back…Valerie…look how _that_ turned out!"

"I agree, that one didn't turn out well, but trust me, Sam's different."

"You're absolutely sure about that?" Carly laughed and gave Freddie a hug.

"Yes of course! She likes you, Freddie! There is a girl in this world that likes you, and she's your best friend, of course it'll work out. As for the romance, I think you'll be able to handle that just fine. Remember one thing; look into her eyes, that always helps."

"Spencer says that eyes will hypnotize a girl." Carly nodded and patted Freddie on the back.

"He's right." Freddie crossed his arms and smiled softly, he was getting more and more confident that Sam would have fun on their first date. "I asked our cousin to drive you." Carly smirked and Freddie chuckled in response, ever since they learned that they were siblings and Freddie was related to Spencer, they always called him their cousin.

"You asked Spencer to drive us around? Is he going to interfere in any way? I mean, if Sam and I want to talk about something, will he give any input or something?" Carly laughed and shook her head.

"He won't say a single word! He'll only talk if you ask him to, plus he won't go with you in the places you go on your date, he'll do something else." Freddie gave a slight chuckle, that reminded him of a chauffer, it worked out well for Spencer.

"You know something, Carly? I think yesterday's webcast went very well." Carly nodded at that, the previous day was when they told the viewers that they were related. They also mentioned that Sam and Freddie were going on their first date. The reason they weren't in school on this day was because they had the day off, the school was closed for a teacher's conference. "Okay, so I need to pick up Sam at twelve and its ten right now."

"I would leave and get there early, very early." Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Carly with a questionable look. "Well it gives you time to meet the parents, not that you haven't already met them and all, but it impresses them that you would show up early."

"You talk as if you're an expert on dating." Freddie stuck out his tongue and gave a fake sick look; Carly playfully hit him on the shoulder and crossed her arms.

"No, but I know Sam and her parents very well, you do too!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. There isn't going to be anything to worry about, this is Sam, she's not just some regular girl that I don't know. She's Sam, she's different than any of the other girls…she's…uh…" Freddie gulped and Carly patted his shoulder.

"Try not to think of Sam as someone hard to impress, you have something with her that no other does, you're her best friend. I don't think she'll be hard to impress, you've already done that. Now let's do something about your clothes, you need to look _really_ good on a date!"

"Oh wonderful, you're going to decide what I need to wear…" Carly smirked and flicked him on the back of the head. "Ouch!" Freddie rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh.

"Now let me give you a few pointers and tips that you will need to know while dating Sam! Sure you can go on your boyish charm, but you need something to back up those looks you got that attract her!" Freddie sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, it was going to be a long wait before he could leave.

-NEW SCENE-

Spencer parked in front of Sam's house and looked back at Freddie, he appeared calm and collected, but was probably very nervous inside. "Just be yourself, Freddie and remain calm."

"How can you say that? I'm going out with the girl of my dreams, the one that I always thought wouldn't ever want to go out with me, and I find out that she's liked me from the start. I don't want to mess this up." Spencer chuckled and remembered his first date, he could sympathize with Freddie at that moment.

"Just remember that she likes you, you're also her best friend, I think that means you're going to make it." Freddie sighed and looked out the car window, he was sure he needed to try not to make himself look like a complete fool. Yet at the same time, Carly had told him that he didn't need to try too hard to impress Sam, since she was already impressed with him as it was.

"You're right, Spencer, this shouldn't be too difficult. I mean, it _is_ Sam…the greatest girl in the world, so fragile, so gentle like a flower…The slightest mistake could screw everything up." Freddie sat for a moment, in what appeared to be deep thought. "She's beautiful, special, better than all the rest…Uh Spencer, do you think-"

"No, I am not turning around and going home."

"I didn't say-"

"Just go." Spencer rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly. "You are over-thinking this, it's just Sam. She's the girl that's been your best friend for _years_; it's going to be hard to mess up."

"Her parents will remember Jonah, I'm sure…" Spencer raised his eyebrow and glanced back at Freddie with a look of concern.

"I hope you're not going to compare yourself to her ex boyfriend, that guy especially." Freddie nodded and placed his hand on the door handle, speaking of Jonah; he really resisted the urge to beat him to a bloody pulp long ago. This wasn't the time to think on that guy, this was going to be the day reserved for Sam and making her happy. That's all he wanted to do, he wanted to make her happy.

"Don't worry about it, Spencer, I'll be fine." Spencer raised his eyebrow once more and Freddie walked out of the car, confidently. He looked at an upstairs window and saw the curtains moving around, he smiled and knocked on the door and waited for Mr. Puckett to open the door.

"Hello Freddie, I believe we've met a couple times before, I'm Dale, you may call me Mr. Puckett." Mrs. Puckett walked over to Dale with narrow eyes, she lifted her hand and slapped him upside the head. "What was that for!"

"Don't scare the poor boy, Dale!"

"_Sorry _Amy, I'm just doing my job."

"Your job is to be supportive of your daughter getting her first date!" Dale rolled his eyes and let Freddie in, everyone seemed to consider this as Sam's first date, they didn't even want to remember Jonah. Even still, every person was concerned with the ex and living up to their greatness, if they were a good boyfriend. Jonah was not a good boyfriend, he didn't make her happy, and where he failed, Freddie would succeed.

"Mr. Puckett, I'm going to make sure that Sam is happy," Freddie said quietly. "I won't say that I'm in love with her, since love is a thing that will come in time, and we're young, we can't know the meaning of love just yet. Right now, I really do like her and all I want to do is make her happy. I will not hurt her in any way."

"Well you're damn right you probably don't know the meaning of love yet," Dale said while crossing his arms.

"Love takes time, Mr. Puckett, and we have only begun dating. I will say this though, I'm not going to hurt Sam, though there may be arguments and I'm sure there will be times when we make each other cry, but if she does cry, I will always try to do what I can to make things better. I'm going to listen to the things she says and I'm going to try to be a good boyfriend for her. I know that I may be compared to Jonah, but I promise you this much, I will not leave her for another woman, I will protect her from that kind of hurt."

"You better not be like Jonah. For if you rip her heart out, I will personally tear yours out of your chest, don't think I won't." Freddie nodded in response, Dale didn't have to tell him twice, he understood enough and would accept the penalty if he ever did hurt Sam. He was about to continue, but when he saw Sam, he did not. Instead, he and the parents looked at her and smiled softly as she started to walk down the stairs. She wore a skirt that went down to her knees and a matching dress shirt, Freddie thought she looked beautiful.

"Daddy, why are you making my date fear for his life?" Sam asked with slightly narrow eyes and a small smile on her face, Dale chuckled and let out a sigh.

"I'm a father, it's my job." Mrs. Puckett sighed and slapped Dale upside the head once more. "What was that for!" Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head, Dale crossed his arms over and smiled. "Sam, just have a good time on your date, and Freddie…" Dale glanced at his wife and saw her eyeing him closely, he sighed and held out his hand. "Take care of Sam today." Freddie nodded and shook Dale's hand he then took Sam's hand and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful, Sam," Freddie said in a calm voice. Sam blushed and thanked him, with that, they told Mr. and Mrs. Puckett goodbye and Freddie led Sam out the door. Freddie opened the car door for Sam and let her get in, he then walked over to his side of the car and entered.

"Freddie, I heard you and my dad talking about Jonah," Sam said quietly, not moving her eyes from the seat in front of her. "I hope you're not going to worry about sizing up to him or letting anyone, even yourself, compare you to him. You're better than Jonah, and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Freddie looked over at Sam and smiled.

"No worries, I won't compare myself to him. I just want you to know that I will never hurt you the way he did, I care a lot about you and I just want you to be happy." Sam smiled softly and cuddled close to Freddie, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Freddie." Sam rubbed her head slightly on Freddie's shoulder and opened her eyes. "Freddie, I kind of had this place I wanted to go to first, Carly told me what she thought was bothering you, so I talked to Spencer about taking you to see the grave of your father. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Spencer then started the car and drove off, Freddie had been troubled by the fact that he never knew his father. He didn't even remember going to the funeral when his father died. They drove in a calm silence toward the cemetery, Sam rested her head on Freddie's shoulder the entire way.

"You really meant that when you said I looked good?"

"I said you looked beautiful, and yes, I meant it with all my heart." Sam blushed slightly and gave a gentle sigh, she felt something warm inside of her, a feeling that was truly a beautiful feeling.

"I think you're very handsome, and that's saying something, you're my handsome dork." Freddie smiled and looked out the window, he could see tombstones passing by, slowly they came to a stop and Spencer looked back.

"We're here," Spencer said quietly. "I'll wait in the car and let you two go up, the grave is straight ahead." Freddie nodded and exited the car with Sam, they slowly walked to the grave of Roger Shay. It was a regular tombstone that had a cross at the center. It looked like it had been cleaned recently, probably by either Spencer or Della.

"This is your father...Mrs. Benson told me he was a great man, and what little of what Carly remembers of him seems pretty good." Freddie's jaw tightened as he looked at the grave, Sam wrapped her arm around Freddie's back and rested her head on his shoulder once more.

"I never saw my dad…Mom showed me his picture, though. She told me the same thing, that he was a great man. He took my sister from me though."

"He would have taken you with him, but in his heart, he felt Mrs. Benson could raise you properly, if given a second chance. Did she?"

"Yes, she did, and I think dad did a good job with Carly." Sam nodded her head, Carly seemed to have grown up pretty strong, but then Spencer helped her age for more years than Roger.

"Yeah, but the reason he took her was because Mrs. Benson neglected her…Carly was left in a car for a total of two hours and thirty minutes and then her car seat fell out of the car and Mrs. Benson kept driving…drunk."

"Good thing Mom doesn't drink now, that must have been horrible for her to go through afterwards."

"Yeah…" Sam bit her lip and looked at the grave. "So dork, do you want to have some time alone with this man? I'll go back to the car with Spencer if you do…"

"No, don't go to the car."

"Okay." Freddie stepped forward and knelt beside the grave, he placed his hand on the grave and ran his fingers over the lettering. His body shook very slightly and a single tear ran from his eye, he didn't bother to conceal it from Sam, so she saw it but thought nothing of it. She knew this was a sensitive moment for him, she just stood behind him and watched, making sure not to interrupt anything.

"So, Roger Shay…my father…I never knew you, why is that? I understand though, Mom was neglectful of my little sister, but why did that mean I could never see you? Was she so afraid that if I saw you, you would take me away from her? Was she so hated that you never wanted to deal with her?" Freddie closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm growing up now, Dad. I never knew you, but I hope you're proud of me, I hope you're proud of Carly, I know Mom and I are. You know, I have a beautiful girlfriend now, well…we just started dating, that title is actually in the works." Sam smiled and watched Freddie, he bowed his head and chuckled.

"She probably thinks I'm crazy, talking to a gravestone…but these are like the first words I ever said to you. I hope you're proud of Mom, she has not touched alcohol since you left us. She's been raising me to the best of her ability, and now she's doing the same with Carly. Carly has forgiven her completely, and she's getting close with Mom. I just hope you're proud of us all, now…proud of mom for finally confessing, proud of how well Carly's grown and proud of me. I wish though…I wish I could just say that I love you, Dad." Freddie struggled not to show tears, but behind him, Sam was letting some tears fall.

"I do wish that I could have just given you a hug…well anyway, I'm on my first date with this amazing girl. If you were here, I would probably ask you for advice, and I'm sure you would tell me a lot of things." Freddie's voice lowered to a whisper and he smirked. "You should have seen Mom's face when she had to explain to me about puberty and the birds and the bees. She would rather have used Spencer back then, but she didn't. It got so crazy, that he eventually had to come over and help her explain it, it was a hilarious moment…and it would have been great to share with you. So, wish me luck on this date with the amazing Sam Puckett, Dad. I hope you're enjoying it up there in Heaven as well." Freddie slowly stood up and looked at Sam, she smiled and stepped next to him.

"So dork, do you want to stay here a little while longer, before continuing?" Sam asked while wrapping her arm around Freddie's back. "I understand if you want to wait around." Freddie smiled at Sam and then looked to the grave, Freddie could almost hear his father's voice calling out to him. He figured he was imagining things, but if he had listened closely, he would have heard in the wind a voice saying it was proud.

Freddie and Sam stood there in silence for a little while before moving back to the car, they were going to be going to the Olive Garden restaurant to eat. "So, I guess you'll be showing up to iCarly rehearsals while we're dating, right Sam?" Freddie asked with a smirk.

"Why _wouldn't_ I, dork? After all, you're there, so why would we be texting like crazy?" Freddie shrugged and draped his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Well, we probably won't have to do that. Just so you know, if you and Carly ever want to try the wig bit again, go ahead. I thought the way you guys performed was great when you did it."

"Really, is that so? Well I don't know if we will ever do that, but I will say this, if you compare yourself with Jonah too much, I can give you an experience similar to him."

"Whatever you do, please don't put me on the wedgie bounce, I got the feeling that would hurt really badly." Sam chuckled and nodded, yes it would hurt if she had to put him on that.

"I just know you won't ever do anything to me like he did, so that already means you're better than that bastard could ever be. I think if you ever did do anything, it would probably hurt me more than Jonah did."

Freddie looked over at Sam, she was looking toward her feet, probably trying to imagine what it would be like for Freddie to break her trust. "Sam, I can't promise that you and I probably won't have arguments that will hurt each other, I can't promise that I won't make you cry in the future or you won't break my heart somehow in the future. However, I can promise you this…I will _never_ do what Jonah did to you, and I will never try and hurt you. If I ever hurt you, it is not intentional."

"You're a good person, Freddie, really you are."

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie and Sam walked into the Olive Garden and toward the host, he smiled at them and pulled out two menus. "That's for you and your date, correct?"

"Yes, we'll take a booth, nonsmoking please," Freddie said with a soft smile. The host nodded and gestured for them to follow, Freddie and Sam followed directly to a booth. They sat down and did not see two couples who were staring directly at them, Jake was with Valerie and he was sitting at a table where he could easily see Freddie and Sam. Then at the bar, Jonah was sitting with some girl, possibly his date as well, he could see Freddie and Sam too.

"Wonderful atmosphere they have here, Freddie," Sam said while opening the menu. "It's beautiful. Freddie grinned and opened his menu.

"It isn't as beautiful as you." Sam blushed and giggled slightly, Freddie smiled and looked over to scan the premises for a waiter, it was then that he saw Jake and Jonah with their dates, but they were looking away at the time. _"Jonah and Jake are here with dates? Hmm, I wonder how well they'll manage…"_ It didn't look like Jonah was having any fun with his date, the woman looked and seemed to be acting like a grade A bitch. Jake seemed to be doing slightly better than Jonah was, but it looked like he had very little confidence.

Freddie glanced over and saw a waiter walking up, Sam looked over and smiled at the waiter. "Hello, I'm Blake and I'll be taking your order today, are there any drinks I can get for you?" Freddie looked over at Sam, as if to say, ladies first.

"I think I'll have some ice tea, please," Sam responded. The waiter nodded and wrote down ice tea on his notepad, Freddie asked for water. The waiter looked at the two and then at Freddie.

"So that will be water for you and ice tea for your beautiful date?" Sam blushed at the comment and Freddie nodded. "Okay, I'll have your drinks right out." The waiter walked away and Freddie gazed over at Sam. She looked up and raised her eyebrow.

"You know, we should go to the park after this," Freddie said quietly.

"Yeah, the park would be fun, what are you going to have, Freddie?"

"Hmm…" Freddie glanced at the menu and then closed it. "I think I'm going to have the lasagna."

"Oh cool, I want the ribs but they're about fifteen dollars…" Sam bit her lip and quickly flipped the page of the menu. "I can't decide!"

"If you want the ribs, go for the ribs."

"Really, that's fine?"

"Yes, this day is for you, I want you to be happy." Sam smiled and closed her menu.

"Ribs it is then." The waiter walked over to the table and set the drinks down, he smiled and pulled out his notepad.

"Well sir, are you and your date ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Yes, she wants the ribs and I'll have the lasagna," Freddie responded.

"Okay, and as customary, we will be bringing out a salad for you."

"That's fine." The waiter nodded and walked off. Freddie looked over and watched as Sam sipped some of her tea, he had never noticed before just how graceful the one act of drinking could be. Freddie took his drink and sipped it, he looked out the corner of his eyes and saw that both Jonah and Jake were nearly mimicking his every interaction with Sam. This made him chuckle slightly, he set his drink down and looked over to Sam. "Not a bad day outside, is it?"

"Yeah, that's definitely the truth."

"You know, you look at me like you really do love me…"

"Well, I can say that you are so amazingly, wonderfully, beautifully, awesomely…maybe…no, most definitely the most precious thing of all precious things!"

The statement made Sam blush even more than she had earlier, she bit her lip and found herself wanting to kiss Freddie. Of course, the waiter came by with the salad at that moment, he held a cheese grater up and told them to tell him when to stop putting cheese on. After some time, they said there was enough and he left. "Here you go, I'll put some salad on your plate." Freddie took the tongs and put some salad on Sam's plate, he then put some on his.

"Thank you…dork…" Freddie grinned and waited as Sam took a bite of her salad, she swallowed and looked over at Freddie with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"How is it?"

"It's very good."

"Okay." Freddie took a bite of his salad and glanced over at Jake and Jonah, as he read their lips, it seemed they were saying the same thing he was. Jonah's girlfriend responded with something along the lines of "of course I'm precious," and Valerie gave a very light blush. _"So they really are copying my every move and word, I'm just doing my best by being confident."_

"Hey Freddie, I have a question." Freddie looked over at Sam and saw her staring at her food, Freddie raised his eyebrow and wondered what was wrong. "You've kissed someone before, right? I mean…you've kissed Valerie before."

"Sure, I've kissed someone before, and yeah, it was Valerie." Sam glanced to the side and then at Freddie.

"So uh…how _was_ the kiss, really? Other than you probably puckering up like a fish of course." Sam tried to chuckle and Freddie merely smiled.

"Actually it was just a peck, it was quick and done." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie merely shrugged. "It wasn't even something that would qualify for a first kiss."

"So you mean that you haven't really had that first kiss? You don't know how it feels?"

"Not entirely, and if you think it was on the lips, it was actually on the cheek." Sam's eyebrows raised and then lowered as she gazed at Freddie's lips, she bit her lip and took another bite of her food. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at Sam, she acted like she wanted him to kiss her.

"I probably didn't need to ask that, actually." Sam laughed lightly and looked at Freddie, now she was embarrassed about having asked that question. "I shouldn't have pried like that, you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Sam. Besides, you didn't do anything wrong, you were just curious, and some of the world's smartest people started out with the same streak of curiosity."

"Ah…well Mom and Dad did tell me to take things carefully."

"They're right, you should always take things slowly. In fact, that's the same basic thing that my Mom and Carly said."

"Oh…" Freddie noticed what sounded like disappointment in her voice, but it was very faint and hard to detect.

"Sam, you're not-"

"Our food is coming!" Sam pointed toward the waiter who was bringing the food to the table, Freddie didn't look over at the waiter, he just sat and smiled at Sam. Sam glanced at Freddie from the corner of her eyes and turned to Freddie, she placed her hands in her lap and let the waiter place the food on the table.

"Enjoy the food," The waiter said in a quiet voice. He looked at Sam and then Freddie, he leaned over and whispered into Freddie's ear. "She seems to want you to kiss her." Freddie put his hand up and the waiter stood up straight, he smiled and walked away.

Freddie once more waited as Sam took a bite of the food, she held the fork in her mouth and looked at Freddie. "What is it, dork?"

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well that's a good thing…enjoy those ribs as well." Freddie smirked and Sam raised her eyebrow. "Try not to stick it to my face this time, would you?"

"Why would I do that, dork? I mean it wouldn't seem appropriate for this place. Are you going to sit there and look at me all the time or are you going to eat?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"What?"

"You're like a star…There are thousands of stars in the sky but you are the one that is in front of my eye." Sam blushed and quickly bit into a rib, hoping to cover the blush. Freddie put his fork into his meal and brought a bite of lasagna to his mouth, he bit in and brought his fork out, the food was excellent. Freddie glanced over at Jake and Jonah, Jake appeared like he could use a little help, but Jonah's date looked like she was the hardest woman to win over. "Sam, I'm going to be right back…"

"Oh, okay. Come back fast though, you never know if I'm going to eat your food, dork." Freddie chuckled and stood up from the table, the restaurant seemed to be having a special deal, he saw it when they entered. He walked toward the front of the restaurant where he found a bunch of heart shaped boxes that would be filled with candy. He looked at the cashier and smiled.

"I would like three of those."

"Three candy filled hearts coming up," The cashier responded. The man took three hearts from a shelf and placed them on the counter, he typed into a cash register and looked over at Freddie. "That will be a total of ten dollars and fifty three cents." Freddie nodded and took some money from his wallet, he handed the clerk the money and took the hearts. He walked up behind Jonah and his date and set the chocolate on a stool beside Jonah, he then walked over and found the waiter. He handed the waiter and pointed to Jake and Valerie.

"Give this to his date and tell her it is from Jake Crandall, that is what his name is, so it should help him. If he asks, god forbid he's that dumb, then tell him it was from when he and his friend called the restaurant before the date…or something, I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Yes sir, but should you be saving this heart for your date?" The waiter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have a heart for her." Freddie held up his heart and smiled as he walked away from the man and to the table, he glanced over to see Jonah take the box and hand it to the woman. The woman apparently thanked him by saying that she didn't like chocolate but she would eat it anyway, but she tossed it aside like it was nothing. _"I almost feel bad for him that his girlfriend is such a cruel, cruel woman."_

"Where did you go?" Sam asked while taking a bite of her food.

"Well, I thought I would get you something." Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie lifted the heart out from under the table, Sam's eyes widened as he brought it close to her.

"Oh my…" Sam took the box and set it on the table, she opened it and squealed with delight when she saw the candy. "Freddie! I love chocolate, thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, I hope you will enjoy those."

"Oh I'll definitely enjoy them, Freddie!" Sam got up and walked over to Freddie's side of the booth, she quickly sat down next to him and hugged him. Sam held the hug and felt something starting up inside her, quickly she let go of Freddie and blushed lightly. "Uh…I'm going to go back to my seat now…" Sam got up and walked to the other chair, she picked up her fork and began eating.

At another table, watching Sam and Freddie, sat Della and Carly. "Mom, he didn't even kiss her!" Carly exclaimed in frustration. "She was right there, she wanted one, but he didn't kiss her!"

"I know, and if he doesn't kiss her, I'm going to have a talk with that boy," Della said quietly. Yes, Carly and Della were not only getting to know each other better, but they were doing it while spying on Freddie to see if his date would be successful.

"Normally I think you shouldn't kiss on your first date, right Mom?"

"That's true, but if they're your best friend and you've known them for so long, then I think it's acceptable. Now if only my dear Son would figure that out, and see that that girl wants a kiss."

"Maybe we should get that waiter to do something that would make them kiss." Carly and Della glanced out the window and saw Spencer staring at them, he shook his head sadly and drove to another place. "Okay, so Spencer may not be thrilled with the idea of spying on them."

"True, but I still want to see my son have a good time, it's his first date and he needs to make Sam happy on this date."

"I think he's been doing that actually, Mom."

"Yeah, and it is nice how he helped out both Jake and Jonah, I know he doesn't like Jonah at all, but he may have some respect for Jake. It was a smart move helping them…normally all girls like chocolate."

"Heh, apparently not Jonah's date, I actually feel bad for the guy." Della chuckled and nodded her head, it was easy to feel bad for a guy trying everything and his date still isn't happy. "I kind of feel bad though, feeling bad for Jonah."

"Well the person he's going out with is kind of ridiculous."

"I kind of want to slap her and tell her that her boyfriend is trying his hardest and that she needs to at least show some happiness."

"Go for it!" Carly raised her eyebrow and Della smiled at her. "If you want to tell her off, I mean she does appear to be acting like a bitch and he's trying his hardest to satisfy her."

"You really think I should do that?" Carly looked over at Jonah and saw that he was looking extremely bored, his date didn't even look like she ate a single chocolate. By looking at Sam and Valerie, they at least ate a chocolate piece. "Do you think Freddie will notice?"

"Who cares, his mind is set on Sam…" Della pointed toward Freddie and grinned, when Carly looked over, she saw Freddie was breaking a piece of bread and bringing it to Sam's lips. She opened her mouth and she bit into it. By lip reading, they could tell Freddie was asking how the bread was and Sam was telling him that it was almost perfect. "They seem to be having such a great time, my son is making her so happy…" Della smiled as well as Carly, they were thrilled that Freddie and Sam were having such a great time.

"It is so great that they're happy, I'm proud of Freddie for being able to ask Sam out. Though he doesn't seem a bit nervous, not like he was earlier…" Freddie was of course not nervous, it seemed that Sam had that effect on him. Carly looked over at Jonah, he was trying to say something romantic, Carly tried to read his lips to see what he was saying. "When I'm near you I'm a better me and when you're away I'm only half the man I want to be." Carly sighed and put her hand to her chest and sighed, she thought that was adorable. Then she read his girlfriend's lips, and what she said wasn't expected. _"Well of course you're only half the man, I would think anybody could do better than you._" Carly's jaw dropped and she quickly stood up, Della raised her eyebrow and looked over. "Well I would have more respect than that for the guy, no matter who he is…That's it, I'm going over there and giving that girl a piece of my mind!" Carly then walked over toward Jonah, Della watched closely as Jonah and his date both stopped talking and looked over at Carly.

"Who are you?" The woman asked. Jonah raised his eyebrow and stayed silent, he was praying that she wouldn't bring up the thing that happened so long ago. It was his fault, that was true, but something else had pretty much forced him into doing what he did, it was really his stupid friends that caused him to try and cheat on Sam.

"I'm Carly Shay, and I've been watching you, are you by any chance this man's girlfriend?"

"Well if you wanted to say that, but as far as I'm concerned, he's just too dumb. He doesn't even know how to be romantic!"

"Maybe you haven't been giving him a chance, because from what I've been seeing, he's been saying some pretty damn romantic things. The least you could do is pay him some respect!"

"Please leave us alone, Jonah's having fun with me anyway."

"Actually Jessica, I'm not," Jonah said with a frown. "You're always like this!" Jessica looked at Jonah with a surprised look, Jonah had an angry look on his face. "You're never satisfied, no matter what I do or say to you. All you want is more, more, more! You crave attention, well you know what I think? We're through, you can't stop acting like a bitch for a single second, and I've dealt with this for five crappy months!" Carly's eyes were wide and Jessica's mouth was open, she grew angry and slapped Jonah across the face.

"Fine, it's over, I don't need a man like you! Goodbye Jonah, _you_ can pay the bill!" Jessica stood up and left in a huff, Carly stood with the same shocked expression on her face, Jonah crossed his arms and turned to his food.

"Jonah, I'm sorry," Carly said in a quiet voice. Jonah raised his eyebrow and turned to Carly.

"Don't be, that woman annoyed me half to death in the first place," Jonah said quietly. "Though I question why you really would care…" Carly sighed and sat down on the stool next to Jonah, he raised his eyebrow once more and watched as Carly took the box of chocolate and opened it. She took one chocolate out and ate it.

"This is good chocolate, Jonah."

"Carly, what are you doing? I mean, you shouldn't even want to be near me after what happened."

"Why don't you tell me what happened."

"Uh, I was about to use you as a reason to cheat on my girlfriend, could we not bring up old painful memories…"

"You're the one that asked." Jonah rolled his eyes and glanced to the side.

"It was my friends, they told me that they and I would all become cool if I got a kiss with Carly Shay, I didn't want any part of it but they threatened me with physical harm if I didn't. Well I got physical harm anyway, I lucked out with not getting beat up by Freddie but what sucked was I let peer pressure talk me into doing something so wrong. Afterwards I left my friends behind, they weren't worth the trouble."

"Jonah…I'm so sorry…I never knew that. I mean, it's still bad and Sam's still hurt about it probably, but maybe you should tell her that."

"No, there's absolutely no way she'll want to talk to me or do anything with me, and Freddie wouldn't let me near her I'm sure."

"Okay, so maybe that's the case…" Carly and Jonah looked over at Sam and Freddie, Carly smiled at how great it seemed the date was going so far.

"So why are you here?"

"Actually mom and I are kind of spying on them…" Jonah chuckled and shook his head, both he and Carly turned around in time to miss Freddie staring directly at them with a look of confusion on his face.

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie and Sam walked down a path in the park, it was still a beautiful day and there was nothing there to distract them. Freddie had his arm around Sam's waist and she was resting her head on her shoulder. The sun had already set and the stars lit the sky, Sam loved the stars, she loved to gaze at them every night.

Freddie led her to his favorite place in the park, it was a small secluded area of the park, he always went there to think. The couple sat on a bench and looked up at the bright moon and the stars that shone in the night sky, it was truly a sight to behold. "This is so beautiful," Sam said with a soft smile. "I never knew you liked to look at the stars, Freddie. I bet there are a lot of things I don't know about you."

"Well not really, but you're right, I do love looking at the stars…I actually would like to become an astronomer one day…" Sam smiled and looked up, she imagined Freddie as an astronomer and studying the stars. That was not the only thing she imagined, she imagined herself standing next to him, she closed her eyes and saw Freddie hugging her next to a large telescope. She then opened her eyes and blushed lightly, Freddie looked over and raised his eyebrow.

"I bet you would do well with that job, Freddie…" Freddie smiled and looked behind them, he knew Della and Carly were following them, he had that figured out ever since they went to the restaurant. He didn't tell Sam about it though, he was afraid it might spoil her night.

Della and Carly were indeed behind them, they even had a radio with them. Della held up a CD and looked at Carly with a large grin, Carly nodded and watched as Della placed the CD into the radio. Carly then pressed the play button and turned the volume on max.

Sam's mouth opened slightly and she looked around, she couldn't find the source of the slow music. "Freddie, do you hear that? I'm not the only one hearing music, am I?" Freddie closed his eyes and smirked, it was the perfect setting and moment, so he slowly stood up and reached his hand for Sam.

"Do you want to dance?" Sam blushed and looked at Freddie's hand, she smiled softly and placed her hand in his. Freddie then gently pulled her up and led her a slight distance away from the bench, he placed one hand on her upper back and one on her lower back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam gazed into Freddie's eyes and her gaze soon became locked with his, his piercing and deep brown eyes made her want to melt in his arms. "Freddie, I had a really good time at the restaurant tonight, I didn't know you could be so…romantic."

"Well it's like I said, there's quite a bit you don't know about me." Freddie smirked and Sam blushed once more, she did love how he made her blush and she loved his actions today.

'You know, this could qualify as the greatest date of my life, thank you Freddie." Freddie smiled as he turned Sam, they danced in circles, with their gazes only on the other. They could feel the heat, though, the light of passion was dancing around, waiting to become a flame.

"The date isn't over yet, Sam." Sam bit her lip slightly, she knew that, she really wanted a kiss, but that may have been asking too much of Freddie. "Your eyes are so beautiful, Sam…" Sam blushed even more now, her blush would not be going away anytime soon. "Whenever I look into them, it's like looking into the sky, I can see the stars in your eyes…"

"Dork…it's your eyes that are like the night. I mean…I guess I just can't stand to look away." Freddie smiled at her, he could see that she was blushing very hard while biting her lip.

"Your eyes are like daylight, and we're just as different as day and night. However, we go so well together and just compliment each other." Sam's body shook slightly, the more Freddie talked to her in that silky smooth voice of his, the more the feeling inside of her grew. Freddie lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke very softly to Sam. "Sam, I could hold on to you forever."

Sam's blush only deepened at the statement, she loved hearing him talk like that, he was amazing. Freddie glanced up at the sky and pointed at a very bright star, she looked up at the star and heard Freddie speak once more. "You're like that star, Sam, the most beautiful star in the sky. Only, you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Sam was sure she couldn't possibly blush any harder than she was now, that feeling inside her was reaching its greatest moment.

"Freddie, you dork…If you make me blush any harder, I may just go insane." Sam bit her lip and gazed once more into Freddie's eyes, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and it only quickened. Freddie started to lean toward her, her eyes widened and she was sure that Freddie was going to kiss her, her heart pounded even harder, until it seemed louder than the music playing. Of course, once Freddie was mere inches, centimeters from her lips, he stopped. "W-What are you doing?"

Freddie smirked and Sam's heart thumped harder and faster, like it never thumped before. He was making her crazy, she was blushing harder than she ever blushed in her entire life. "I would like to kiss you, but I'm not sure that you really want a kiss." Sam's mouth opened slightly and her body was growing hot, Freddie was starting to tease her with the kiss. She leaned forward but he leaned back, keeping his lips just slightly away from hers.

"Fre-eddie, you're making me go crazy, I'm about to lose it. Stop teasing me, dork, unless you want me to give you a wedgie." Freddie smirked once more, he was sure she wouldn't be giving him a wedgie soon.

"I don't know, how much do you want it?" Sam let out a very slight whine, she still had a blush on her face and her heart was only pounding more. Freddie was doing a great job on building up the anticipation of making her want a kiss.

"Sam, I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with you more and more, just by looking into your eyes." Sam once more bit her lip and was sure her heart would never stop pounding inside her chest.

"Freddie…" Freddie then moved his lips down and embraced her gentle lips, at first her eyes were wide with shock, she had not been expecting him to do that. Like their eyes, they were like day and night, and now night and day had come together. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall, but it was a good tear. Sam felt the power of his kiss, the warmth seeped into her body and spread all around her, the light of passion then grew into flickering flames, and these flames of passion scorched their bodies. Her heartbeat mended with his, she deepened the kiss and felt Freddie's strong arms tighten around her. She couldn't take it anymore, she was truly in ecstasy. Under the starlit sky and the light from the moon, like spotlight shining on them, they shared their first kiss.

Carly and Della were watching with awe, Carly tried her best not to squeal while Della grinned widely. "Finally, he kissed her," Carly said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, but I wonder where he learned how to make her blush like that," Della responded. "A lot of those romantic lines he used, I'm sure he learned them somewhere…as well as the teasing and the kiss."

"Probably from the internet, I remember spying on him once while he was on the laptop and he was on the internet. Of course, it probably comes natural for him."

"Yeah, I bet it does."

"I'm going to have to talk to Sam about her being okay with me dating Jonah…" Della raised her eyebrow and looked over at Carly. "Well after we talked, he asked me on a date and I don't know if I should accept it or not, because Sam dated him…"

"Well I don't think she'd care, but if it bothers you that much, then go ahead and ask her. I think Freddie saw you with Jonah, he probably didn't think to say or do anything at the moment, of course Sam was probably more important." Carly nodded her head in response, she didn't think Freddie would tear himself away from Sam in a million years.

Freddie and Sam parted their lips from each other, both unsure and not caring for how long they had been kissing. Sam was breathless, yet she had extreme joy that Freddie had kissed her. If she could do a cartwheel at the moment, she probably would, but her eyes were trapped in Freddie's gaze. "F-For a dork, your kissing is close to perfect," Sam said quietly.

"I just wanted to give you the satisfaction of having your first kiss, and I wanted it to be great," Freddie responded as he kissed Sam's forehead. Truth be told, Freddie had been waiting for that moment nearly his entire life. Of course, even though he knew Carly and his mom had been watching, he was probably going to enjoy saying that he had his first real kiss. He wouldn't go into details though, the kiss was more for Sam, nobody else could have it.

"You definitely didn't pucker up like a fish and I guess I can say I'm nowhere near puking, I loved that kiss…"

"It's all for you, Sam. If you want me to pucker like a fish, I can do that for you." Freddie then made a fish face and Sam let out a laugh, Freddie smirked and Sam brought her hand to the side of his face. She was going to enjoy telling her mom and dad that she had the greatest boyfriend ever and she had her first kiss.

"I think…I'm pretty sure that you've made me fall for you, Freddie. I love you so much." Freddie smiled softly and Sam rested her chin on Freddie's shoulder, he rubbed her back as he turned her around during the dance. "I never want this moment to end, Freddie."

"I don't want it to end either, but I think it's about time to get you home to your parents." Sam gave a nod, she did feel that was necessary, she didn't want her mom or her dad to worry. Freddie then kissed Sam's lips once more, once more catching her by surprise. She closed her eyes and graciously accepted the kiss while kissing back, she knew she would always love his spontaneous kisses. Her first date and her first kiss would definitely be something that she would never forget.

Della and Carly felt a hand on their shoulders, they looked back to see Spencer staring down at them with a stern and slightly scolding look. "Why are you spying on their date?" Spencer asked in a firm tone. "Come on, go home and let them tell you all about their date…"

"Yeah, you're right," Carly said with a slight smile. She was just happy that she got to spend the day with her mom, in that day, she got to know more about her mother than she ever knew before. She was sure of it, her mom was the greatest mom in the world.

"Now you truly know how to kill someone's fun," Della said with a slight smirk. She turned off the radio and Carly chuckled lightly, they then made their way toward their cars. Spencer would wait for a little while longer before Sam and Freddie finally made it to his car.

"We definitely have to do this again," Freddie said with a smile. Sam smiled and nodded in return, Freddie tapped his chin as Spencer drove off with them. "What are you doing next week? Oh, and you're my girlfriend now, right?" Sam giggled lightly and nodded.

"Of course I'm your girlfriend, dork. We just kissed and you gave me the most perfect date ever, I would flip if you weren't my boyfriend!"

"Then it's settled, Sam…I'm all yours for the taking." Freddie smirked and Sam let out a small chuckle, she then rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and closed her eyes, resting until she got home.

* * *

I felt that was a nice place to end that. I hope you enjoyed this! Took longer for me to write than usual, but it seems that it turned out well. Now to work on my stories some more!


End file.
